El Angel y el Salvador
by Lakentsb
Summary: O.S contest: SLN."Bella quiso una navidad blanca y la tuvo. Yo se la di." Un cuento navideño sobre las ilusiones,la esperanza y los siempre posibles milagros en navidad. AH.OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco las letras de las canciones utilizadas. La trama es fruto de mi retorcida imaginacion. Lakentsb.**

* * *

><p><strong> EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR <strong>

**(CONTEST: SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD)**

* * *

><p>"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad"<p>

titulo: El Angel y el Salvador

Penname: Lakentsb

Summary: " Bella quiso una navidad blanca una vez... y la tuvo. yo se la di." Un cuento navideño sobre las ilusiones, las esperanzas y los siempre posibles milagros en Navidad.

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward, Bella

Número de palabras: 6.749

Imagen utilizada: Nº 4

Canción utilizada: Nº 11

Frase utilizada: N° 10

Página del Contest: : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p><strong>El ángel y el salvador<strong>

Bella siempre quiso una navidad blanca. Y la tuvo... _una vez._

En un pequeño pueblo ya sin nombre para mí, o con el nombre más largo que el tiempo que podría llevarle a uno contar a sus habitantes...

_Isabella Swan._

Ella era _la chica_...

Si. Tiempo pasado. Y tan lejano como mis pies ahora lo están ahora del lugar en que la conocí...

Digamos que fue hace diez años, así no tengo que confesar que en realidad llevo la cuenta exacta de cada año, cada día y hasta cada minuto de las horas que pasaron desde que la perdí.

Si. Porque la perdí... y vine a saber recién después de hacerlo que _la_ _había_ _encontrado_.

_Ella … hermosa, risueña… perfecta_.

Me cautivó desde el primer instante en que se dirigió a mí con su desparpajo, y a la vez con tantos modales de princesa.

Nunca había creído hasta que la conocí a ella que podía existir realmente una... y tan frágil, delicada, femenina..._ y apasionada._

_Bella Swan_.

La combinación perfecta para volver de cabeza el mundo de un insensible y ambicioso estudiante de medicina como yo.

Claro que eso de _insensible_ sería algo que ella se encargaría de refutar.

Sucede que Edward Cullen, el insensible y ambicioso estudiante de medicina en cuestión, no era más que el único hijo consentido de unos padres lo bastante pobres como para criarlo creyendo en lo que no eran.

_-Los Cullen somos de clase media Edward... no millonarios pero tampoco pobres...-_solía oír con demasiada frecuencia cuando era un niño, aunque de eso yo no entendiera demasiado.

Pero el mundo pronto me enseñó que todo se va siempre a los extremos, y para cuando llegué a la universidad, el "_media" _del que tanto hablaron había desaparecido, y el extremo más adecuado para _nuestra_ nueva clase era _la pobreza._

La de espíritu claro, porque un golpe de suerte que convierte a un ambicioso soñador en millonario, muchas veces lo vuelve solo eso: _un ser superficial y vacío con dinero, mucho, pero mucho dinero._

Pero ya a nadie le importan esas viejas historias, y mucho menos a la gente que como yo, hoy vive tan lejos de ese pueblo donde las luces navideñas iluminan las calles hacia abajo, hasta donde la ciudad y el mar se encuentran.

Hasta tengo la suerte de que mi melancolía les pase desapercibida en esta época del año, con eso de que todo el mundo siempre se vuelve algo loco y sentimental estas épocas, a nadie le importa si un viejo gruñón como yo, aunque solo tenga treinta años, llora por algo...

Tal vez por eso mismo es solo en esta época del año que dejo que todo el veneno corra por mi sangre y me permito sentir algo y llorar… Como todo un hombre, por supuesto.

Llamémosle _intercambio_ (aunque ahora se muy bien que fue otra cosa) lo que llevó a sus pequeños pasos de princesa hasta mi. Ella me dijo después que era un _voluntariado_, y yo, sin intenciones de alardear que aun la conocía tanto, les aseguro que en el fondo, mas bien fueron sus ganas de recorrer el mundo, ¿y por que no? de huir de casa, un poco más…

Y tal vez es cierto que no fue la locura momentánea, o el simple masoquismo que me impulsó a mí a abandonar mi tierra natal diez años atrás para adentrarme en la dimensión desconocida.

Está bien, nunca fue para tanto…aquel ese proyecto en el que me había metido, y con toda intención, tenia un nombre muy definido: _Programa para alumnos extranjeros de especialidad en español._

Si, español...

Es que el príncipe Edward Cullen tenia el sueño de ser un medico sin fronteras algún día…

Pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enlistarme en las filas de los que iban a la India, o a esos extraviados confines del mundo sepultados en medio de la nieve y la guerrilla para rescatar refugiados, del hambre y de las bombas...

Sí era conciente de que mucho mas cerca de mi burbuja de niño rico y mimado había pobreza, y de la profunda, y personas que necesitaban de mi ayuda... y era apenas un poco mas abajo en el mapa y sin salir de tierra firme: en Sudamérica.

El problema es que yo no sabía más que unas cuantas frases sueltas de español...

_¿Como estas?_

_Necesito un baño_

_Gracias._

_¿Donde puedo encontrar comida?_

Y que no eran precisamente esas frases las que me ayudarían para entenderme con personas en una selva, o en esos pequeños pueblos olvidados de Dios a los que pensaba llegar algún día, irónicamente tan cerca de la civilización a veces, y tan abandonados...

Aceptar la invitación de cruzar por un año hacia el otro lado del océano en busca del idioma que me llevaría a mis sueños fue una perdida de tiempo.

España no fue un buen lugar...

Mucho menos ese colegio tan prestigioso y pequeño, lleno de gente tan deseosa de mostrarme cuanto sabia de ingles. Apenas si me fui de allí con una colección de frases un poco mas largas a final de semestre.

-¡_Tiene que haber otro lugar, -_protesté a mi regreso_. -¡Uds. quieren médicos preparados...deberían darnos mejores opciones!_

El decano de la prestigiosa facultad en que estudiaba se mordió los labios en un gesto de impaciencia, sabiendo perfectamente qué poco le convenía desilusionar a un Cullen...

Tal vez eso enfadaría a mi padre, El Señor Cullen, y a su generosa contribución anual para investigaciones y desarrollo de los laboratorios, ganándose que esta desapareciera del horizonte antes de que acabara de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-_Muy bien, Edward, ve a mi secretaria, ella esta haciendo acuerdos con una universidad en Sudamérica... serán dos cuatrimestres con un receso de un mes, si estas interesado acércate a su escritorio y te dará las solicitudes... y no te tardes mucho porque no serán mas de 30 personas las seleccionadas y se debe pagar por adelantado…_

-_pfff eso es lo que menos me importa, yo necesito el maldito español si quiero hacer mis practicas en un lugar decente el próximo año..._

Y me alejé, riendo para mi mismo de su rostro desconcertado. _¡Teníamos conceptos tan distintos de lo que era decente! _Para él lo era un hospital a todo lujo, algo así como el más importante de la ciudad. En cambio para mi... un lugar decente para mis prácticas era uno donde realmente la mano de un medico pudiera hacer un milagro...

_Y yo quería hacer mis propios milagros, pronto._

Cierto que estábamos hablando de ella, de Bella Swan, y no del masoquista estudiante de medicina que había abandonado su castillo de niño rico mimado para ir a conocer el mundo...

El tercero, claro... porque si estaba en Sudamérica no podía tener otro nombre.

_¿Cuantos mundos puede haber en un mismo planeta?_

Lo bueno de la ambición es que trabajas por lo que sea, el tiempo que sea y soportas lo que sea. Lo malo de cuando logras lo que tanto soñabas es que a veces ya no puedes apreciarlo, y nada, nada jamás te alcanza después…

No me miren a mi, es lo que dice mi madre…

Por eso aquella tarde, cuando me enviaron a la linda niña de cabello castaño para que me ayudase con mis tareas de español, ni siquiera me quejé cuando supe que estudiaba Arte y que conmigo ella cumplía sus horas de trabajo para completar una beca.

Yo era su trabajo y punto.

Y para eso en todas las universidades del mundo estaban los chicos como ella, para ser tutores, asesorando a los niños ricos como yo en sus cursos caros. Algo que con el tiempo supe, no solo le daba de dinero para su beca sino que un cierto prestigio si alguna vez, dentro de sus futuras tareas consideraba la de enseñar...

No me imaginé nunca las razones para que una chica como ella necesitara de aquellas horas de trabajo hasta que, en nuestras prácticas de conversación, decidimos contarnos cosas personales.

Es que Bella, esa princesa algo complicada que hablaba y escribía perfecto el ingles y el español, era además una niña pobre con muchos sueños de princesa.

_-la navidad, se volvió horrible después de que mi abuela Rose murió_. -comentó al pasar una tarde de principios de diciembre, después que nos quedáramos unos minutos en silencio contemplando como las mujeres del personal adornaban el edificio central con luces y motivos navideños.

Estábamos sentados en algún rincón del campus y hacia calor. La humedad horrible del clima de aquel lugar me mantenía sudado todo el tiempo y de mal humor.

La observé con cuidado. Sus manos blancas y delgadas casi tan pequeñas como las de una niña, jugueteaban con un macizo de hierba dejando caer pequeños trocitos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con su pequeña espalda recostada en el banco de metal pintado en el que descansaban mi laptop y nuestras mochilas después de escaparnos de la biblioteca, porque a pesar de la maravilla del aire acondicionado, ya estábamos hartos de susurrar.

-..._era hermoso reunirnos en su enorme casona todos los años, estaban siempre todos mis primos, y los hermanos de mi padre viajaban para ver a la abuela desde lejos…y luego estaban esos deliciosos pasteles, y todos los platos deliciosos que mis tías preparaban, y los fuegos artificiales al final de la noche_…

Sus ojos se iluminaban con nostalgia mientras hablaba y algo desconocido se removió dentro de mí. Yo siempre tenía navidades con fiestas fastuosas, la casa llena de gente y comida a reventar… y los fuegos artificiales eran de los más caros y sofisticados…

-_y luego, a las doce, la abuela Rose siempre nos llamaba asombradísima para avisarnos que otra vez el Niño Dios había pasado por la casa dejando regalos en su árbol_.

-¿el niño Dios?

-_si, ese Santa es un invento americano... pero aquí, la tradición es que el Niño Dios que nace, a la medianoche visita las casas y reparte sus dones_...-explicó con dulzura_.-o hace sus milagros._

-es lindo...

-_ Es que Navidad es época de milagros…el nacimiento de Jesús niño no es más que, una muestra de amor de Dios por los humanos…_.-concluyó.

Mientras hablaba, dentro de mí un extraño sentimiento crecía. _¿Protección? ¿Pena? ¿Simpatía?_

-¿te iras a casa este año para las fiestas? son en casi tres semanas...- pregunté, esperando que pudiera y eso la hiciera feliz.

-_no, este año me toca trabajar, además no tengo dinero_. – murmuró con un suspiro triste.

-yo podría regalarte los pasajes si quisieras_,_ -ofrecí, …_el príncipe Cullen…siempre tan adinerado y dispuesto…_

-_no, no quiero que lo hagas, Edward, no te conté nada de eso para que me tengas pena_.- arremetió con firmeza.

_(¿Ya les dije que era orgullosa y terriblemente cabezota?)_

_-... y además, no puedo negociar en mi trabajo, debo quedarme y cumplir las horas si quiero mantener la beca. No puedo darme el lujo de perderla por un viaje de navidad._

Bella siguió contándome cosas alzar esa tarde … de su abuela Rose, de cómo sus tíos dejaron de venir para esas fechas después de que ella murió, que ellos jamás quisieron realmente a Charlie, como prefería llamar a su padre, y que ahora que él había dejado de trabajar por invalidez y era realmente pobre, ya ni siquiera se acordaban de el.

- _mi abuela Rose no tenia dinero cuando murió, ella fue una viuda joven con hijos que criar que bendecida por un marido que murió sin deudas y pudo conservar la casa .y aunque yo solo tenia siete años en la ultima navidad que estuvo con nosotros, nunca pude olvidar la felicidad de su rostro esos días teniéndonos cerca, todos reunidos allí con ella. A ella no le importaban esas cosas…Fue muy duro crecer con ese recuerdo después de que las cosas cambiaran_.

Bella siguió hablando y llenando mi mente de imágenes de sus recuerdos, de historias de su madre: una mujer complicada, con secuelas de abandono y un temor al rechazo que la empujaba a aislarse antes de que alguien realmente fuera poco amable con ella...

-..._me costo años entender a Rene, hasta que finalmente conocí su historia ¿quien en su sano juicio abandona a una niña de apenas un año en una esquina_?

Yo también estuve de acuerdo en que todo el amor que pudieran darte unos padres adoptivos jamás borraría aquel recuerdo. O saber que hicieron contigo algo como eso.

-_Así que mi madre, cuando Charlie enfermó y dejó de trabajar, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de todos ellos antes de que vinieran a tener pena por nosotros... Ya casi nunca ví a mis primos de nuevo_...

-¿ y por qué viniste aquí? Es decir… estas tan lejos de tu casa y de tu gente... y añoras tanto todo eso… ahora que ya eres mayor, el alejamiento de tu madre no importaría para que los busques de nuevo…

-_es verdad... pero también están mis sueños Edward... estando aquí puedo cumplirlos, es decir, tengo esta beca y un trabajo que paga mis gastos junto con un lugar donde vivir… y no tengo que preocuparme por perder preciosas horas que uso pintando viajando de un lugar a otro como lo haría en mi ciudad... de algún modo todo es más fácil aquí..._

Y aunque no la entendía demasiado, me conmovía su entereza, y la obstinación con Bella luchaba por sus sueños.

Yo también iba tras el mío.

Entonces vino la pregunta... _esa_ que nos cambiaria la vida para siempre. Solo que claro, en ese momento yo no imaginaba que lo haría.

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy seguro de que si uno supiera esas cosas de antemano simplemente guardaría más silencios... pero entonces, por saberlo todo de antemano, se perdería de la ocasión, de la aventura…del milagro...

y claro, también de la oportunidad de cometer algún que otro error.

Qué digo _algún_, se perdería de cometer _él _erro_r_...

Y yo cometí _el _error...

Aquella navidad fue mi primera navidad cálida y lejos de casa.

De algún modo, esta princesa perdida que me rescataba de las garras del español, me había conmovido lo suficiente como para estar tan pendiente de ella que eligiera quedarme en el campus en las dos semanas de vacaciones que el resto de mis compañeros, los niños ricos, preferían usar para viajar y conocer algo del resto del país que nos albergaba.

Decían los que sabían que eran territorios muy lindos, y que en pocos kilómetros de distancia se podía apreciar la reunión de los más bellos y diferentes paisajes del mundo.

_¿Qué tenía una simple y menuda muchacha de vivaces ojos color café para detener mis pies inquietos de recorrer el mundo que tanto anhele antes?_

No lo supe entender hasta que fue tarde.

Pero en aquella navidad, que llego a mí sin penas ni glorias, el único milagro fue que por esos tres días de festejo todos fuimos_ iguales..._

No había _clases_, ni _mundos_ que marcaran diferencias cuando nos sentamos esas mañanas a desayunar juntos en la despoblada cafetería del campus, ni cuando el niños rico y la simple becaria trabajadora jugaron y rieron como niños en los improvisados juegos organizados por el atento personal para hacernos olvidar cuan lejos estábamos de casa.

Mi navidad cálida.

Hasta con una noche de piscina como broche de oro… y cantatas de villancicos de casa en casa acompañados de los más variados instrumentos: guitarras, un acordeón a piano y algunas trompetas se sumaron esa noche a la exagerada algarabía de un grupo de estudiantes que simulaban no estar muriendo de nostalgia por una cena en familia.

Navidad cálida.

Noche atravesada por una estrella fugaz.

Estrella contemplada por dos pares de ojos tan distintos… y que sin saberlo aun, estaban unidos por el mismo deseo.

-¿cual es tu deseo? -pregunté a mi acompañante silenciosa antes de darme cuenta que lo había hecho.

Ya la euforia había pasado y ahora, doblegados por la nostalgia y una inesperada brisa fresca que nos aturdía, estábamos sentados al final de aquel camino, de frente al campo infinito y sobrepoblado de parpadeantes estrellas.

-deseo una navidad blanca…-murmuro Bella antes de enrojecer y taparse la boca porque lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿una navidad blanca? ¿Con Santa, nieve y todo eso? – pregunté, algo anonadado.

-una navidad blanca...-repitió, y sus ojos se volvieron soñadores.

-¿y que tiene de especial una navidad blanca?

- Eso…Magia. Nieve. … y todo es posible en una navidad blanca...-sonrió, intentando que no notara la nostalgia en sus pupilas brillantes.

Entonces, me explicó con la dulzura de siempre cómo desde niña le fascinaron tanto esas películas sobre Santa y navidad. Los trineos, la nieve, las luces… las casas todas decoradas…y las medias con regalos en la chimenea,

_-La magia de la navidad…Edward…de una navidad blanca…_

Me relató como siempre se había imaginado una cena en una enorme casa como esas de las películas que tanto amaba, donde la familia se reúne a la luz de un árbol decorado, enorme y real, a cantar villancicos viendo caer la nieve, frente a una chimenea encendida…

-a me gusta tu navidad cálida, -dije, sorprendiéndome por mis palabras.

Pero en ese momento, luego de aquella inusual noche de víspera, tan diferente a las de mi infancia en aquel castillo de hielo de los Cullen, donde por muchos años todo era brillo y fastuosidad vacía, en ese momento lejos de todo y tan cerca de mi mismo, esa navidad era lo mejor que me había pasado en demasiado tiempo.

Tarde me di cuenta que solo me sentía así porque estaba con _ella_.

Bella se volvió para mirarme, la sonrisa timida adornada por el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, la chispa de algo parecido a la felicidad en los ojos...

Supe que arruinaría aquel momento para siempre si no la besaba.

Y la bese, sin dudarlo.

Sus dedos fueron lentamente hasta su boca, como si dudara de que fuera cierto, tocando el lugar donde estuvieron mis labios para luego preguntar: ¿Por qué?

_¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre tiene que haber un por que? _

-Porque quería hacerlo, por que tus labios me gustan... porque paso tanto tiempo contigo que creo que _tú_ me gustas...mucho… y porque este momento es… perfecto...

Mis palabras salieron extrañas, frías, ajenas hasta para mi mismo, que hasta ese momento era totalmente inconciente de la revolución que cernía en lo profundo de mis entrañas...

Del fuego que iba encendiendo mis venas…

Pensé que era atracción. y Bella jamás dijo lo contrario ni se negó a ninguno de mis besos.

_Inseparables_ era la palabra...

Es lo que fuimos hasta que el próximo septiembre nos alcanzó, y mi segundo cuatrimestre se terminó.

_¿Para que voy a mentir diciendo que alguna vez hablamos de lo nuestro?_

Bastaba con que era _nuestro_. No había palabras tiranas entre nosotros. Besarnos y estar juntos era tan fácil y natural como respirar, y no había nada que explicar, nunca hubo razones para explicar o títulos que necesitáramos poner, o definiciones en que encerrar lo que teniamos…

_¿Como se separa lo inseparable?_

La tarde de septiembre en que volví a casa parecía de invierno.

La lluvia gris en sus enormes ojos tristes, mirándome hasta que su silueta menuda no era más que una línea en la bruma del parabrisa de la camioneta que nos llevaba hasta el aeropuerto me desgarraron de una forma nueva. Ni siquiera iba a tenerla conmigo hasta embarcar.

Si, ahora se que la única forma de separar lo inseparable es con un cataclismo... porque las lágrimas no alcanzan.

Supongo que porque aquel cataclismo no sucedió fue que tres meses después hice mi milagro para Bella.

Y tal vez porque ella ya sabía algo que yo aun no era capaz, fue que mi regalo no tuvo resistencia.

Asi fue como yo le di a Bella su blanca navidad...

Me la traje conmigo a mi mundo, al pueblo sin nombre y cubierto de nieve con calles llenas de luces que se juntan con el mar, donde una vez llegue a creerme un príncipe en su castillo.

Sí, yo, con aquel milagro hecho por mis manos, le di a los hermosos ojos de Bella Swan el brillo que no tenían aquella noche en medio del campo en que se le escapo en voz alta su deseo...

La cena a la luz del árbol, la sala de cálida madera iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea encendida, y la nieve cayendo por la ventana…**(I)**

Bella esa noche me dio más.

Ella me lo dio todo... su regalo para mi esa noche fue ella misma...

En toda su gloria Bella fue mía. A la luz de un cálido fuego de invierno, envueltos en la cadencia de las luces navidenas y las melodías que se colaban por las ventanas.

Yo, Edward Cullen, el estudiante insensible y ambicioso, esa noche tuve el mas inmerecido de los regalos.

Lo que no supe en ese momento es que los milagros manejados por humanos egoístas no son verdaderos y terminan en dolor…

_¿Como iba a saber que en ese momento Bella diría las palabras? ¿Como iba a pensar que ella las esperaba de mi? ¿Que ella creería que mi regalo era una muestra de lo que seguramente mi corazón guardaba y nunca me había atrevido a confesarle?_

Mi silencio la destruyó.

O mi frialdad... o esa incapacidad mía tan arraigada de no manifestar las emociones a tiempo, o tal vez fue la inevitable consecuencia de tantos años de vivir como príncipe solitario en un castillo vacío y rodeado de tantos pobres de espíritu lo que destruyó el milagro.

Pero Bella dijo las palabras y yo no. Bella dijo que me amaba y mi corazón solamente latía, desbocado, pero en silencio.

Y Bella buscó algo en mis ojos pero ellos solo reflejaban las luces de navidad.

No hace falta decir que jamás volví a verla, o que en realidad, el último recuerdo que conservo de Bella de esa noche es su mirada rota, sus ojos vacíos o tal vez llenos de tanta decepción…

y el retrato de la fragilidad...

Yo la tuve y la perdí...y toda la magia que le di esa noche con mis manos, yo se la quité un instante despues…con mi silencio.

Nunca antes había visto una persona a punto de romperse hasta ese momento, ni supe lo que significaba hasta que yo mismo me rompí, después…cuando entendi que _ella me lo dio todo…_

Fue cuando estaba completamente roto, cuando estaba en el fondo de mi propio abismo que al fin lo supe:

_Que la había amado siempre, _

_Que la amaba para siempre... _

_Que era ella, que era mía. _

_Que jamás nadie lo seria como ella... _

_Que yo jamás seria de nadie más._

Bella quería una navidad blanca y se la di... yo le di su sueño.

Ella se fue sin mirar atrás, corriendo por esa calle vacía para alejarse de mí, y todo lo que podian ver mis ojos nublados eran luces de navidad en las ventanas.

_Perdido, vacío y roto…_

Caminando por años lejos de las luces de aquellas ventanas, volviendo en sueños siniestros cada noche a la misma calle a enmendar mi error…esperándola siempre que la nieve empieza a caer…

Pero ella ya no estaba y la navidad dejo de sentirse como Navidad. Es que el cuerpo duele, lleno de recuerdos...

...

Si, alcance mi sueño.

Si hay algo que puede reforzar la tenacidad de un hombre vacío es haber perdido el amor que nunca supo que querría para siempre consigo.

Y es justo en esta noche de víspera, mientras desde mi terraza solitaria casi escondido entre las sombras contemplo el pueblito que me alberga, como si yo fuera una especie de dios, de milagro caído del cielo, que mi mente vuelve a ella…

_Son las luces de las ventanas que parpadean sobre mi…_

La gente de este pueblo dice que soy su Salvador… El doctor que hace milagros…_ ¿No es siempre lo que siempre quise?_

La gente del pueblo esta de fiesta. La algarabía traspasa las casas, los patios, se cuela por las callecitas de tierra retorcidas y me llega en ecos alguna melodía perdida junto con la caricia cálida de la brisa de diciembre, todo un regalo en el calor insoportable de esta típica noche de selva en Sudamérica.

...

_**(C)**…"y estoy aquí, parado…, sosteniendo todos esos candelabros de esperanza…,_

_Como un borracho en la ciudad… cantando como Elvis…_

_…Yo estoy cantando fuera de tono…_

_…Cantando como siempre te ame querida…, y siempre lo haré…_

_…Pero cuando estas esperando que la nieve caiga_

_No se siente como navidad después de todo…_

_..._

La vocecita se cuela a través de la melodía y mis nostalgias, despertándome de golpe:

-¡doctor doctor! ¡Tiene que venir!

Es Ángel, un niño de diez años, morenito y esmirriado al que salvé de la muerte por milagro cuando llegué aquí la pasada navidad.

Esa vez no fue mi milagro, no. Fueron sus ganas de vivir, y supongo que un poco también tuvo que ver la fe de esa madre desesperada con rasgos de aborigen, y eso que me transmitió con su mirada azabache, que me instó a rogar hacia arriba en ese instante, al niño Dios, para que esa noche hiciera su milagro y dejara a esa madre volver con el a niño salvo a su casa.

-¡Te has escapado de tu casa de nuevo!-

Lo reprendo sin poder contener la sonrisa al ver sus pies descalzos, y aquel agujero en su dentadura de niño creciendo que solo hace que su sonrisa sea más mágica para mí.

- ¡Tiene que venir! ¡Mi madre se ha encontrado un ángel lastimado!

-¡pero qué cosas dices niño! ¿Cómo tu madre va encontrarse un ángel? ¿Y por que estaría un ángel lastimado?

Lo cuestiono adrede, sopesando sus palabras, revolviendo sus cabellos ralos, oscuros como la noche, solo para disfrutar una vez mas del espectáculo de sus bracitos cruzados desafiándome.

-Tiene que venir, de verdad, en el camino... mi madre la ha llevado a casa... es un ángel doctor...tan linda y toda de blanco... ¡hasta tenia sus alas!

-¿ y dices que esta lastimada?

_Tal vez es que hubo un accidente_. Mis pies se apresuran por las escaleras y algo en mi interior se mueve inquieto. El camino hasta este pueblo perdido era un infierno constante de serpenteo entre árboles y luego aquellos barrancos...

_¿No tenia que llegar ese grupo de voluntarios esta tarde para la obra navideña en el hospital_?

-corre y dile a tu madre que voy de camino...

...

_…Estas luces de Navidad Iluminan las calles…_

_Abajo...donde el mar y la ciudad se encuentran…_

_..._

La urgencia en mis manos, mis pies que corren antes de que les de la orden... las llaves del maldito carro por si debía llevarla al hospital, el maletín de emergencias...

_¡Que no sea tan grave!_ -me encontré rogando de pronto y sin entenderlo..._ ¿Por que siempre las desgracias en vísperas de navidad?_

_..._

_…Tus problemas podrían irse pronto..._

_Estas luces de navidad siguen brillando…_

_Tal vez ellas me traigan a mí…_

_..._

Matilde me recibió hecha un mar de movimientos y con el rostro algo desencajado.

-la chica se desangra doctor... -dijo en un hilo de voz, doblegada por el susto, y la aparté del camino de un manotazo.

Algo me llamaba desde la figura inerte de blanco tendida en la cama incluso antes que la viera con claridad. Algo visceral…

Y desde el fondo de aquel habitual agujero en mi pecho clamaban por partes iguales el alivio y la desesperación.

_Era ella..._

_¡Dios era ella!_

_Dios ¿por que tiene que ser ella?_

Años esperando ese milagro… años reprochándome por esperar un milagro como ese para mí, que lo había hecho tan mal... que nunca tuve el valor…

_Es ella… por Dios, es ella_…

-Es la chica que faltaba llegar doctor... parece que su auto casi se desbarranco...y me la encontré porque estaba así toda de blanco, que sino no llegábamos a verla y se quedaba ahí doctor...

_¿Desbarrancada?¡que no este muriendo por favor! Que no este muriendo…_

-¿y le avisaste a sus compañeros Meme? Mi angustia, como siempre, ocultándose tras la mascara de frialdad…

- no, antes quería que viniera usted... ¿Ella se salva no? ¿Usted va a salvarla como a mi Ángel? ¡Hay doctor, que es tan linda! Y hasta parece un ángel de verdad...

-Déjame trabajar Meme... y tráeme agua limpia y unas toallas...

_Ella…Ella en toda su perfección, tendida frente a mi inconciente y magullada después de diez años…_

Juro que no quería temblar mientras la revisaba, pero estaba temblando.

_-Toda esa sangre…doctor…_

No supe que lloraba hasta que vi a Meme tenderme un pañuelo y la mire extrañado.

-¿ella se salva doctor Edward?

-Se salva Meme…se salva.

El ángel herido tenía muchas heridas superficiales, al menos hasta donde podía ver. La que era profunda le debía el favor a Meme por el improvisado torniquete que la contuvo.

El golpe en la cabeza que la tenia en la oscuridad, eso si que me preocupaba.

Ya declaraba que no creía más en milagros, preparándola tan rápido como podía para llevarla al auto y al hospital cuando ella se despertó y me sonrió. _A mí_.

¡Si, ella me sonrió!

Bella miró alrededor un poco asustada por las vendas, y se ve que recordando, porque la preocupación se dibujo enseguida en su rostro de ángel perfecto.

_-_¿Donde estoy? ¿Que me ha pasado?

-Eres un ángel, mi mama te encontró en el camino y el doctor te salvó como a mi ¿como te llamas?

Mi niño consentido se robó las palabras antes de que pudiera hablarle y el rostro de mi Bella se transformo en una sonrisa perfecta por un breve segundo.

- oh Dios…mi auto... Melissa...el hospital... yo iba para el hospital... –balbuceó de repente, y se estaba agitando demasiado.

-shh, tienes que descansar...no puedes moverte por un rato… ya avisé que estas aquí y estas a salvo...

**….**

Aquel Ángel navideño me estaba buscando. Me buscaba porque traía un regalo...

A mí, que ya no creía ni en navidades cálidas…

A mí, que desde aquella vez huía de las navidades blancas…

A mí, que me había convertido en un viejo gruñón solitario de treinta años.

Bella llegó hasta ahí porque sabia que yo estaba. Porque un día, muchos años antes que yo, se rindió a sus esfuerzos por olvidar aquella navidad blanca y desde entonces me estaba buscando.

Ella vino a buscarme porque ya no le importaba que yo no hubiera dicho las palabras. Porque comprendió mucho tiempo antes que yo que las palabras siempre estuvieron, que pretender solo oírlas era egoísmo, que estuvieron todo el tiempo escritas en mis ojos, y en cada uno de mis actos.

Amparada en esa excusa de _voluntaria para una obra de navidad_, fue que mi artista itinerante llegó hasta este pueblo perdido, que yo creía olvidado de Dios, para darme su perdón y mi milagro.

Fue en otra noche de navidad cálida que Bella me dio el mayor regalo, el que guardó consigo por nueve años:

_Melissa._

Mi regalo apenas fue decirle las palabras, todas, las que ella dijo y las que debí decirles cuando vi sus ojos rotos aquella noche en que mi silencio la lastimó.

_-Te amo, y te amare para siempre Bella. Yo lo arruiné… yo debí decírtelas mucho antes_.

-_yo también debí decirte algo esa noche Edward…siempre fuiste tú… y fuiste mi regalo de navidad perfecto_.**(F)**

_..._

_…Las luces de navidad iluminan la calle.._

_..Iluminan los fuegos artificiales en mí.._

_…Todos tus problemas pueden irse pronto…_

_…Esas luces de navidad siguen brillando…_

_..._

Y aunque yo no tenía nada para dar esa noche, más que el amor que acompañaba mis palabras, Bella me juró que no quería de mi otra cosa más que eso… _para siempre_.

Fin.

**(I)** Imagen

**(C)** Cancion

**(F)** Frase

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el OS, disfruté mucho creandolo…Es el primero que escribo y el primer Contest en el que participo. (nervios…je) y<strong>

**Saluditos**

**Lakentsb.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, gacias a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus votos es**

**que hoy está de nuevo una nota por aqui.**

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR ES FINALISTA! **

**Y **

**las votaciones estan nuevamente abiertas!**

**Tenemos hasta el 14 de Enero para votar por el, si les parece que merece ganar el contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, EL OS fue escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD pero como**

**ha gustado tanto, existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en algo mas... **

**nuevamente les dejo el link del contest, en la parte superior derecha encontraran un botoncito VOTE NOW,**

**tienen que entrar alli, buscar el OS en el Poll y votar. **

**Solo pueden entrar una vez, ya que el contest exige que se registren...**

**ESpero se pasen por ahi y le sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora!**

**gracias a todas las que siguen sumandose a esta historia, aunque sean silenciosas...**

**se las quiere.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


	3. Chapter 3

No queria que pasara este dia sin subir… pero como el resto de mis historias estan en sus partes oscuras, decidi darles este regalo:

La segunda parte de El Angel y el Salvador.

Feliz San Valentin

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>VALE POR UNA NAVIDAD BLANCA<strong>

**Bella**

Irse es difícil... aún cuando uno es consciente de haber nacido con pies inquietos y esa

sensación de ahogo que se siente cuando el alma no cabe en ningún lugar...

Mi retina aún conserva perfecta la fotografía de mi ciudad en otoño el día en que partí, dejando atrás mi infancia, las callecitas del barrio con sus veredas de pasto, las plantas en el interminable jardín de mi madre y la enorme casa blanca de la esquina -hace tiempo vacía- de la abuela Rose...

Con mis dieciocho años increíblemente gastados, solo me llevaba una mochila azul y una valija demasiado pequeña al momento en que mis pies treparon los escalones del ómnibus que me llevaría hacia la Terminal.

Esa tarde de fines de Marzo la ciudad brillaba con un esplendor del oro, o más bien de sol perezoso asomándose después de una lluvia inesperada, tiñendo de naranja las intimidantes nubes grises y todas las luces irreales encendidas en las calles a las tres de la tarde.

La cadencia del colectivo urbano, lleno de gente ausente contemplando aquel extraño espectáculo de una ciudad de plata recién lavada, con sus miradas escondidas tras todos esos pares de auriculares que hacían sus rostros tan inexpresivos, con solo algún que otro gesto fugado, tan diversos todos ellos como la música que seguramente oían, aún acompañan las imágenes de aquel recuerdo.

No fue una despedida fácil, ni alegre... Para Renée más bien fue una traición, una más, y una que llevaba tiempo esperando... me lo había reclamado a gritos...

Ella no entendía mis ansias de aire, de respirar por mí misma, de buscar mis propios recuerdos, de equivocarme sola... de elegir mal adrede alguna vez...de volver con el tiempo teniendo algo que contar.

Ella no entendía que con mis dieciocho años ya estaba demasiado gastada y me estaba apagando encerrada bajo sus alas.

Charlie en cambio, tan ausente del mundo últimamente, o tan perdido en ese mundo propio que por diversas razones me imaginé más feliz que éste, comprendió. Su mirada castaña me lo dijo todo.

-_Ve, toma tus sueños y tráelos contigo muñeca, alegra a tu viejo padre con la historia de tus éxitos... ve y se feliz, mi niña._

Doce años después su mirada marrón todavía me traspasa, y las palabras son apenas un susurro que resuena en mi mente, pero es como si las estuviera oyendo de nuevo por primera vez, y sonrío involuntariamente. Tanto que Melissa me mira con sus ojazos pardos abiertos de par en par y pregunta.

-¿Por qué estás feliz mami?

-No es nada mi niña... solo pensaba…

Sus ojos inquietos no se rinden, todavía obligándome a explicar un poco más.

-Es que se acerca la navidad y presiento que será diferente este año...- admito, sin poder ocultar la esperanza.

- ¿Este año vendrá papá?

-No lo sé mi niña, pero algo me dice que éste año será una navidad diferente...

-Todas las navidades son diferentes mami... - remató con su habitual sabiduría de nueve años y sonreí. Eso era cierto... _absolutamente todas fueron diferentes, desde aquella... _

Melissa se acomoda en mi regazo nuevamente mientras peino su sedoso cabello castaño claro, con mis dedos. Sus ojos pardos con esos destellos de verde se van cerrando a medida que el cielo se vuelve negro frente a nosotras...

_Solo un par de horas de vuelo más…_ - suspiro, mientras en mi pecho se arremolinan el miedo y la ansiedad.- _solo unas horas… y por fin llegaremos al principio del recorrido._

Un recorrido por la selva, que espero que esta vez sí nos lleve hasta él…

Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente en una mueca agridulce:

" _Médico voluntario... solo reciben casa y comida... ellos no se quedan más que un año en cada lugar... es difícil comunicarse... a menos que sea por malas noticias pasamos meses sin saber nada… no se preocupe que la mantendremos informada..."_

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado aquel primer día que lo conocí... con toda su presencia de nobleza, todo él destilaba dinero y arrogancia. En cada gesto, en cada leve movimiento... solo sus ojos tenían algo diferente: esa chispa… una chispa de anhelo surcaba aquellas esmeraldas… una que yo podía entender demasiado bien...

Él era perfecto, dolorosamente hermoso a la vista, pero más que un deleite para la vista era… una inspiración para mi corazón de artista y mis dedos inquietos.

Lo vi pasar una tarde con sus libros de español, la mochila al hombro y esa típica botella de agua mineral recién comprada que todos ellos parecían llevar como si fuera el más preciado y vital elemento de supervivencia en este lugar.

Y su manera inconciente de proclamar ese desprecio sutil a todos nosotros, todos tan… _tercer mundo_, donde un simple vaso de agua de canilla podía ser mortal...

Verlo beber de aquella botella me hizo hiperventilar.

El sol cansino de las tres de la tarde de noviembre atravesando las microscópicas gotas de vapor escurriéndose en aquel plástico transparente creaba reflejos diamantinos, dándole a su piel un aspecto irreal, extraños reflejos iridiscentes saliendo de los bellos de sus brazos perfectos, rebotando en la piel imposiblemente blanca de su rostro de escultura antigua, de facciones tan cinceladas y definidas… y la expresión de placer mientras aquel liquido vital se deslizaba por su garganta con sus ojos cerrados en una mueca sutil, permitiéndome ver al trasluz el arco perfecto de esas pestañas oscuras... perfectas… volviéndolo en aquel instante en una especie de dios encarnado frente a mi ventana de la clase historia de la cultura y el arte, mientras la voz del erudito profesor divagando sobre mitos antiguos y algo de el eterno retorno de todas las cosas a este mundo se perdía completamente en el fondo de mi mente. Lo contemplaba con un descaro inusitado en mi cada centímetro de ese increíble espécimen humano que caminaba allí afuera.

_Inalcanzable. _

Esa fue la primera palabra que pronunció mi mente.

Un bufido de frustración... y mis pies vestidos de franciscanas de cuero marrón y suela de corcho me arrastraron hasta el dormitorio con hastío. La decepción asomaba con movimientos vacilantes detrás de todos esos sueños de princesa que siempre renacían a la menor provocación...

Sueños de amor, belleza, de una vida feliz... de un hombre sin rostro que presentía llegaría pronto, con esa voz de cadencia dulce que poblaba mis sueños desde que era niña... contándome sobre pueblos lejanos, soledades blancas y navidades tristes.

….

-_Isabella hemos decidido modificar tu plan de beca para este verano_-

La voz afilada de la Sra. Benner aniquilando mi limbo. Mis labios apretados para no reír de su estrafalaria vestimenta estampada que solo resaltaba grotescamente sus desproporcionadas curvas y los artificiales rizos en su cabellera cobriza.

-C_omo la universidad está inaugurando este plan de intercambio y tenemos cerca de treinta estudiantes de español, necesitamos tutores, y hemos dispuesto buscar alumnos capacitados entre los que ya tenían asignado un programa de verano..._

_-¿Por qué yo? ni siquiera estudio literatura...-_

Un vano intento de evadir todo aquel mundo que se abría frente a mis pies y la posibilidad de que...

"_-Él es inalcanzable, Bella, ¿qué te haces pensar que de todos ellos justo te lo asignarían a ti_? "

- _Porque eres brillante, tus profesores te reportan como la mejor en redacción y estilo de este semestre y cada vez que presentas un trabajo... además…tu dominio del ingles te hace perfecta para lo que estos chicos necesitan..._

_-Nunca he usado mis conocimientos de ingles con...con... un..._

_-¿Americano? no te preocupes... te ira bien, esos niños ricos solo quieren oír español... es algo que solo usaras cuando no encuentres otra manera de explicarles algo_...

No tenía escapatoria, y luego de pensarlo un minuto cualquier cosa era mejor que limpiar anaqueles o bandejas de comida. Aunque eso fuera ser el perro de compañía de un niño rico americano por un año, para enseñarle a hablar…

Preferí no saber a quién sería asignada, no cambiaría nada si me dijeran sus nombres... no tenia idea del nombre de aquella escultura viviente que había comenzado a poblar también mis ensoñaciones diurnas...

_Soñar…_ era lo único que me podía permitir...

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella tarde extraña en que deje mi ciudad natal atrás...

¿Si volví alguna vez de visita? ¿Si pasé tiempo suficiente con Charlie?

¿Cuánto es poco o mucho cuando el ser por el que vuelves solo registra tu existencia por escasos minutos?

Mi ausencia disparó la huida de Charlie del mundo. Su cuerpo quieto, cada vez más inerte, sus ojos cafés perdidos en una niebla nueva que solo se disipaba al oír mi voz...

Mi voz contándole el sin fin de aventuras en esa tierra extraña en que vivía ahora llamada universidad...

Mucho más cerca de mí misma, de mis sueños de princesa, de mi corazón de artista...

Mi voz que ya no era suficiente para traerlo de vuelta todo el tiempo, para mantener su mirada marrón en la mía, para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro cansado de tantas decepciones... y la mirada de Renée, que se había vuelto tan oscura, helada, con la acusación aleteando en cada pestañeo, escapando en el rictus perfecto de sus labios sellados, gritándome en su habitual silencio

_Culpable. _

Todos sus gestos helados escribían la palabra, taladrándome en cada segundo de las pocas horas que me permitía pasar en la casa cuando las vacaciones me obligaban a volver...

Este verano ya no iba a volver... _Charlie._.. si, él era la única razón para hacerlo...pero tampoco era suficiente ya para hacerme volver a mí.

…..

Noviembre llegaba a su fin aquella noche en que mis pies de uñas pintadas de azul atravesaron el largo pasillo en busca de la sala de estudio individual numero 142 de la biblioteca, donde me esperaba mi nueva responsabilidad: _Edward Cullen_.

Con las indicaciones de la directora del programa de español aún dando vueltas en mi cabeza me dirigí con pasos seguros por el pasillo interminable, flanqueado de millones de libros hasta la puerta entornada.

Mis ojos descansaron por unos _¿eternos?_ escasos segundos sobre la figura sentada de espaldas a mí, recorriéndola desde los pies, apenas vestidos por aquellas franciscanas de cuero marrón enormes, a las sinuosas pantorrillas flanqueadas por un sedoso bello rubio cobrizo que desaparecían en las amplias bocamangas de una bermuda verde americano... _si, por aquí no existen esos colores en las telas._.. hasta el delgado y amplio torso, cubierto por una enorme camiseta blanca que aún así dejaba traslucir perfectamente las curvas de los omoplatos, y de una espalda de ensueño... y luego, aquellos larguísimos dedos pálidos enterrados entre las hebras de un imposible cabello revuelto de color indefinido, inclinado sobre un mar de libros abiertos en la mesa.

El nombre de aquella escultura viviente era Edward Cullen... y me lo habían asignado a mí.

-Soy Isabella Swan, tu tutora de español - anuncié con firmeza, luego de caminar resuelta hasta plantarme frente a el.

Su mirada verde imposible me recorrió de arriba a abajo con una mezcla de curiosidad y desden mientras extendía su mano hacia mi en esa costumbre tan formal de todos ellos a mi vista, acostumbrada a los pegajosos besos en la mejilla, saludo habitual en estas regiones.

-Edward Cullen -anunció...

_Esa voz, tan familiarmente aterciopelada..._

-Lo sé- repliqué casi con dureza, espantando de un soplo mis pensamientos alborotados, mientras acomodaba mis libros en la esquina de la mesa con brusquedad - tengo solo dos horas esta noche ¿en qué estamos trabajando?

…..

Melisa se removió en mis brazos y sonrió...

-_Yo también te amo papa...-_ murmuró con claridad, haciéndome estremecer y sonreír a la vez. Ella hablaba en sueños como su madre, y _él_ le hablaba en sueños como a mí...

_¿Me dejaras encontrarte esta vez verdad?_

Una lágrima traicionera asomó al borde de mis ojos y me volví instintivamente hacia la ventana buscando alivio. La negrura de la noche me devolvió el reflejo de una mujer con rostro familiar escurriéndose las lágrimas. Lo único que quedaba igual en ella a aquella muchacha impertinente era una melena imposible de domar, larga y marrón.

_Todo ha cambiado, demasiado..._

….

_-¿Cómo que no vendrás a casa esta navidad? tu padre..._

_-Ni siquiera me dejarás ir a verlo ahora que lo internaste ¿para qué me quieres ahí? además estoy trabajando..._

Excusas... excusas...

Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba lejos de Renée más claramente la veía... a ella y a todos sus odios, sus eternos rencores y sus sufrimientos de niña abandonada en los que parecía regodearse para poder decir luego de cualquier crueldad que cometiera:

"_¿No ves que tuve una vida deprimente hija?... una vida de perdidas… ¿cómo quieres que sea feliz?"_

Nunca entendí a la gente que se escuda en el pasado para no cambiar... _para no luchar..._ Charlie siempre luchó... aún sabiendo que sus batallas estaban todas perdidas...

Y yo... aún lo hago...

_¿Luchaste por mi alguna vez Edward, o solo te dejaste vencer por mi arranque inmaduro aquella navidad_?

El amor a veces nos despierta emociones incomprensibles...

…..

Edward Cullen se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en apenas tres semanas.

Su arrogancia me provocaba, haciendo surgir en mí a la mujer desafiante, desinhibida y sin estructuras que siempre guardaba bajo llave solo para ver por unos minutos sus ojos brillar de rabia e impotencia.

El problema era que él me necesitaba y no podía arriesgarse a perder su tutora por un berrinche de niño rico, no en pleno verano austral y con todo el mundo de vacaciones lejos de ahí...

Y para mí, Edward Cullen era solo un trabajo, una obligación que cumplía con el plus de disfrutar de cerca su belleza, y del placer que me daba picarlo con mis palabras hasta verlo cerrar sus manos en puños para no contestarme como sus ojos gritaban...

Su resistencia a ofenderme diciendo lo que pensaba realmente convirtió mi juego en un desafío: el chico tenía pasión... _y yo quería verla_.

Ni él ni nadie jamás supieron que fue en ese tiempo por las noches que comencé a dibujar aquella escultura viviente, ni que esas esmeraldas de verde imposible poblaban mis sueños de hombre sin rostro, ni que adoraba su voz de tal manera que con tal de escucharlo hablar a veces inventaba tareas de lectura y preguntas idiotas solo para que ese terciopelo me acariciara unos minutos más...

Tal vez no supe que estaba enamorada hasta que me besó, descalabrando en ese breve e inesperado contacto todo mi mundo.

No me había preguntado antes de aquel beso sobre lo que estar cerca de él me despertaba, o de lo que significaba ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo cada vez que nos rozábamos, o por qué me quedaba sin aire cuando se me quedaba mirando y en sus esmeraldas adivinaba un sin fin de preguntas que jamás pronunciaba su voz. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que cada vez ocupábamos más tiempo del otro, o que nos habíamos vuelto libros abiertos el uno para el otro porque nuestras conversaciones ya no eran prácticas de conversación sino confesiones personales...

Seria infame decir que jamás me habían besado hasta ese momento... pero seria injusto no decir que todos los besos anteriores quedaron desterrados para siempre de mi piel luego de este, y de los que siguieron hasta que el semestre terminó, trayendo a nuestras puertas septiembre y una nueva primavera… y el adiós, que ahora se cernía como verdugo sobre nuestras cabezas...

Tal vez porque sabía que de todas maneras iba a irse es que jamás le dije en palabras lo que todo mi ser gritaba en cada beso, cada abrazo y cada caricia. Tal vez por eso mismo es que Edward resguardaba toda su pasión, aunque yo siempre desafiara los límites.

Tal vez por me conformaba con lo que éramos... algo sin nombres ni definiciones, solo Edward y Bella, y en aquel entonces esa burbuja sin palabras bastó para hacerme feliz.

La tarde en que Edward se fue llovía, como en todas de mis despedidas.

Su mirada esmeralda sin brillo me atravesó el alma como puñal... ahí estaba lo que nunca me había dicho su voz... y fue en ese momento que supe que era tarde para mí, que ya no tenía remedio, que ya no habría nadie más.

Su rostro desdibujándose detrás del parabrisas bañado por la lluvia fue de repente una clara epifanía:

_Era él_.

Edward, él era el hombre sin rostro que pobló por años mis sueños de niña, el dueño de la voz de terciopelo que me contaba historias tristes en mis sueños... y se estaba yendo.

Charlie se fue dos meses después.

Su mente jamás volvió, al menos fuera de los escasos segundos en que su mirada marrón me sonreía reconociéndome, pero ya ni siquiera esperaba a que terminara de contarle porqué era feliz esta vez para irse de nuevo. Su cuerpo se rebeló a la ausencia perpetua de aquella mente brillante y colapsó una tarde en protesta masiva, y la niña con sueños de princesa que vivía en mí comenzó a morirse de a poco desde entonces…

Otra vez lluvia, mis pies llenos de barro corriendo a través de un cementerio vacío, lleno de tumbas sin nombre, de dolores ajenos que gritaban haciendo empequeñecer el mío…

El vacío se volvió infinito: ya no me quedaba nada.

Ni siquiera Renée, que al fin liberada de las cadenas de un hombre enfermo al que juraba haber amado hasta su muerte, se marchó sin aviso y sin dar señales de volver.

Ese verano me encontré de repente sin una casa a la que volver, y presa de un trabajo que ahora solo me daba dolor.

-H_as hecho un trabajo increíble con ese chico Cullen y también con Sarah el verano pasado, este año te asignaremos dos de ellos. Estarás a tiempo completo de tutora-_ anuncio la Sra. Bener una vez más y quise morir.

Al menos esta vez me darían mis vacaciones de navidad.

Pero yo ya no quería saber nada de niños ricos con ínfulas de príncipes y mirada triste. Yo solo quería pintar mis sombras, y tener tiempo libre para soñar con aquellas esmeraldas verde imposible que ya no tenía a mi lado, solo quería que por una vez esa voz me arrullara y me espantara el dolor...

Ya nada de eso era posible...

Edward se fue como llegó, sin promesas ni palabras que definieran algo de eso indefinido que nosotros éramos desde la noche de navidad en que nos besamos por primera vez.

A pesar del consuelo de su mirada triste y su voz de ruego a través de la pantalla del ordenador las semanas siguientes que delataba los estragos de mi ausencia, y de la nostalgia infinita que los dos teníamos por eso que vivimos aquí, mi corazón insistía en morir de soledad.

-_Te mandé algo por Feddex_ -. Anunció una noche, con una expresión picara y brillante que hace tiempo no veía en su rostro de ángel encarnado y solo pude sonreír.

-N_o tenías qué hacerlo, no tengo como hacerte un regalo desde acá _– protesté.

Consciente de que la navidad se acercaba de nuevo y que seguramente él había gastado un dineral en mí a pesar de mis vanas amenazas.

-_Te gustara Bella, ya lo veras._

Días después un papel se sacudía en mis manos al compás del temblor de mis dedos.

**Vale por una navidad** **blanca **- rezaba la escritura en el papel dentro del elegante sobre sellado con un lazo rojo y el lacre con sus iniciales.

Mis lágrimas contenidas por meses estallaron en una explosión sin control al reconocer su caligrafía perfecta.

_Él no podía estar haciéndome ésto... no justo ahora que lo necesitaba tanto, no justo cuando creía que ningún sueño llegaba a ser real jamás..._

-Déjame cumplir tu sueño... te necesito conmigo, Bella... no puedo estar un día más sin ti... - fueron las palabras que terminaron de quebrar toda esa absurda determinación que construí por años de "no regalos, y no dinero gastado en mi ni en cumpleaños ni en navidad..."

Yo no quería presentes vacíos si no había amor sincero el resto de los días…

Pero yo lo necesitaba más... me estaba muriendo aquí sin él, y dejé que Edward me diera su navidad blanca.

Fue así como Isabella Swan, la niña del tercer mundo, pobre y con sueños de princesa atravesó con pasos temblorosos los pasillos interminables del aeropuerto internacional aquel 22 de diciembre para entregar su ticket a una azafata extremadamente sonriente y sentarse en su butaca correspondiente en un vuelo de primera clase.

Minutos después, el avión se elevaba rumbo a un pueblo pequeño y desconocido en el enorme y helado norte que tantas veces su afiebrada imaginación de niña imaginara, lleno de historias fantásticas… esta vez para tener su navidad blanca.

Su frágil corazón de mujer enamorada solo tenía un deseo más que agregar a esa noche perfecta de sus sueños: estar en brazos de Edward Cullen, el hombre de sus sueños, viendo la nieve caer por las ventanas y aquella piel de ángel encarnado resplandecer junto a la suya a la luz de un fuego.

Edward Cullen la esperaba, alto y hermoso y con esa expresión indescifrable de estatua viviente entre toda esa multitud de personas que pululaban en la sala de arribos y ella corrió, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, sin recordar su pequeña y desvencijada maleta, sin percatarse de que perdía su vieja mochila azul en el camino. Corrió y se arrojó en esos brazos abiertos, aspirando el olor de su pecho y constatando con sus propios oídos

el latir desbocado de aquel corazón apasionado retumbando en el amplio pecho, sus ojos marrones simples se perdieron llenos de lágrimas en toda la gama de emociones que esas esmeraldas apagadas por tanto tiempo le regalaban ahora, aún sin palabras de por medio.

…

-Melisa... despierta... tenemos que bajar del avión.

Mi niña de reflejos cobrizos se estiró entre mis brazos haciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto.

-Todavía tengo sueño mama - protestó con su vocecita de terciopelo y sonreí, picando su nariz.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de dormir, nos queda un largo camino, pero debemos salir de aquí y necesito que me ayudes con tu maleta... lo prometido es deuda ¿recuerdas?

-Tú me prometiste una navidad con mi papa y todavía no cumples... - refunfuñó atravesando mi corazón.

-Sabes que lo que más quiero hija, pero hay cosas que escapan de mí...

Esperaba llegar a tiempo esta vez, al menos las informaciones eran más concretas que años anteriores.

El doctor Edward Cullen llevaba instalado en aquel pueblo perdido en la selva limítrofe con Bolivia y Paraguay casi un año y todavía no había preguntado ni dado indicios de querer un traslado. La agencia internacional de desarrollo para la que trabajaba desde que lo habían sacado, casi cinco años atrás, más bien rescatándolo de una muerte segura de aquella aldea Colombiana en medio de la guerrilla de carteles de droga, no tuvo reparos en darle información detallada. No luego que ella les explicara todo...

-El doctor Cullen es un ser extraordinario, Srta. Swan, él es un regalo del cielo para esa gente perdida, es también un ser demasiado solitario que necesita felicidad... nada me alegra mas que ser cómplice de su regalo...

Carmen Cortéz, la coordinadora de programas voluntarios especiales nos recibió con la misma calidez que lo hiciera todas las veces que hablé con ella por teléfono y video conferencias en los últimos seis meses.

-El resto del grupo está llegando en las próximas horas - anunció con entusiasmo - hace años que no se hacen eventos de este tipo en ese pueblo... ya sabe... no siempre hay voluntarios disponibles en navidad...

-Todos necesitan tener alguna vez su navidad especial- contesté, emocionada por el entusiasmo de esta mujer.

-Un nacimiento... –murmuró con una sonrisa - y hasta me atrevería a decir que mucha de esa gente no tiene idea de quién es el niño Dios...

-Será algo inolvidable - aseguré, sin atreverme a mencionar que esperaba que Edward estuviera allí y no hubiera viajado intempestivamente a casa de sus padres este año.

Sus padres...

_-¿Y esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña? _

_-Ella es Isabella Swan madre._

_-¿Es tu novia? ¿Cómo no me habías mencionado eso? Edward..._

Edward bajó la vista y no respondió. La mirada inquisitiva de aquella despampanante mujer de cabello color caramelo me escrutó sin piedad y sin ocultar su decepción.

_-¿De dónde saliste? nunca antes te había visto... al menos no dentro de nuestro círculo social..._

_-Madre... Isabella es mi invitada y se quedará conmigo. No quiero que la molestes._

Edward me guió por el enorme castillo en que vivía a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta la que supe era su habitación.

Si, música, libros y láminas de medicina por doquier... y los infaltables paisajes de Sudamérica... todo tan Edward.

_-No hagas caso a lo que diga mi madre, mis padres son..._

_-Arrogantes-. C_ompleté, observando por primera vez en él gestos nerviosos, y la duda en su voz.

_-Sí, no dejes que sus comentarios te hieran, tú estás conmigo._

Me dejé rodear por sus brazos una vez mas, asintiendo, mientras lo oía suspirar con alivio con su nariz metida en mi cabello.

"_¿Qué soy Edward? ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de mi?"_

Sus besos repentinos acallaron todas las preguntas de mi mente y me perdí en la pasión desatada que tenia Edward ahora. Sus manos ansiosas me recorrían con urgencia por encima de la ropa, buscando entrar, tocar la piel que nunca se había atrevido y las mías respondían con igual desesperación...

Mi corazón estallando...

_Bella...-_

Su frente pegada a la mía y esas esmeraldas intensas devorándome, gritando tantas cosas...

"_Dilo Edward... dilo... yo te amo"._

_-Bella... te necesito tanto..._

Jadeos, pasión desatada, caricias de fuego, barreras derrumbadas, y miles de palabras sin decir. Solo miradas, solo la intensidad del fuego en esas esmeraldas brillantes, solo el fuego encendiendo cada centímetro de nuestra piel desnuda por primera vez ante alguien.

_-Nunca antes Bella... yo..._

_-Shh... también es la primera vez para mi..._

_-Bella..._

_-Edward..._

Jadeos, agonía, nombres murmurados, susurrados, repetidos como una oración, rogando...

_Intensidad_.

"_¿Por qué no me lo dices? lo gritan tus ojos... lo veo, te veo Edward Cullen, tu alma hermosa se me regala y es mía..."_

"_Soy tuya Edward tuya nada mas..."_

Las cenas de navidad en los castillos principescos son heladas como la nieve que cae por las ventanas sin prisa y sin pausa. Tan llenas de protocolos y silencios incómodos, fastuosidad... y vestidos arrogantes...

Lo único real que tenia aquella nochebuena de mis sueños de niña princesa era que yo bailaba con el príncipe de ojos esmeralda y rostro de escultura, y que sus facciones de ángel encarnado me contemplaban a mi... a la niña pobre, a la mujer enamorada, a la princesa por una noche, como si yo fuera lo mas bello que existía, lo único alrededor...

_-Bella._

Otra vez aquel ruego, aquella agonía en mi nombre. Tantas emociones cargando esas simples letras... y el beso desesperado acallando las palabras...

_Amanecer en tus brazos… es lo único que pido..._

….

¿Por qué todo lo que pides se cumple? yo amanecí en los brazos de Edward aquella navidad... y contemplé su piel encendida por el reflejo del fuego, y la nieve cayendo por las ventanas, y sus ojos sonrientes al despertar con mi caricia traviesa... y fui feliz.

_-Te amo Edward Cullen..._

Las palabras cayeron de mi boca mientras mis dedos despejaban su frente de esos mechones rebeldes... creí que solo las había pensado hasta que su perfecto rostro de ángel dormido se contrajo en una mueca inescrutable, y sus ojos inesperadamente abiertos me traspasaron, helados.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que... yo... te amo...-_casi vacilé ante la repentina frialdad en su voz.

_-Bella_...

El reproche cargando ahora las letras de mi nombre, y silencio...

Dolor.

Dolor en sus esmeraldas, dolor que no comprendo y me traspasa

_¿Lo lastima que lo ame? _

Dolor extendiéndose por mi cuerpo y alojándose en mi pecho,

Dolor deteniendo mi corazón de nuevo...

_-¿Qué es lo que esta mal? _

_-Bella yo... no...-_su voz, apenas un murmullo que se apaga… y silencio.

_-¿Tú no? ¿Es eso?_

_-No lo entenderías Bella... yo..._

_-¡No tienes que explicar nada, ya lo entendí!_

Decepción.

Mi cuerpo desnudo se levanta de su lado indolente y furioso mientras busco mi ropa desparramada por el cuarto para calzármela de cualquier manera.

Necesito salir de ahí, ya nada importa... todo está tan claro...

"_¿De dónde saliste niña?" _

"_...ella no pertenece a nuestro círculo social, Edward..."_

"_¿es tu novia Edward? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Te avergüenza?"_

"_a nuestra familia siempre le gustó hacer caridad en Navidades… ya sabes, conceder algún sueño a la gente…"_

Silencio...

Él nunca respondió, a ninguno de ellos...

_¡Nunca lo hizo, cómo no lo viste ilusa!_

Furia.

Mi mochila azul rebota en mi espalda mientras corro escaleras abajo buscando la salida, la calle... la maleta no importa... yo solo necesito mi pasaje de vuelta abierto y el maldito pasaporte...

La calle.

Aún no amanece en este pueblo perdido y mis pasos resuenan por la calle vacía, llena de luces navideñas y de melodías mezcladas, de ventanas con chimeneas encendidas y gente aún festejando.

_¿Festejando qué? ¿Mi corazón roto? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí Edward? _

_Tú no me amas... no me amas..._

_¡Te di todo, Edward Cullen! Todo..._

Lágrimas...

A lo lejos el viento me trae el eco de mi nombre repetido en una voz desgarrada y sus pasos corriendo tras de mí...

Me detengo un instante dudando…tal vez quiero que me alcance, tal vez quiero que tenga el valor de detenerme y me lo diga...

_¿Y si no lo hace?_

Tal vez él solo mienta para no entristecerme más...

Tal vez todo este tiempo solo me engañé...

_Pero yo lo vi... yo lo sentí... yo estaba segura... fuimos uno, nuestras almas fueron una..._

_¡¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?_

Años tardé en entender... años machacándome en la culpa por aquel impulso inmaduro y horrible. Años tratando de llegar de nuevo a aquel lugar solo para encontrarme con la negativa.

_-El señor Carlisle Cullen no la va a recibir y le pide amablemente que se largue por donde vino..._

_-El señorito Edward ya no vive aquí... lo lamento._

_-Él nos dejó, Bella... yo lo lamento. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con él…cuando lo hice fue demasiado tarde. Es culpa nuestra, mía por permitirlo... por dejar que su padre… él se alejó de todos nosotros, hace años que no deja que sepamos dónde está. Desde que terminó medicina... –_los ojos de aquella mujer despampanante de melena color caramelo ya no son los mismos. Adivino soledad en ella, y cobardía.

Yo sigo luchando…

El decano de su facultad era un hombre horrible, fue su desden por el desperdicio de carrera que estaba haciendo Edward Cullen lo que me terminó acercando a la pista exacta.

_- Pffff,_ _niños ricos... ¿puedes creer? médico de frontera... ¿quién en su sano juicio y con todas las posibilidades que él tenía cambia las comodidades de un hospital de primera por algo tan ridículo como vivir en un dispensario móvil recorriendo pueblos perdidos en Sudamérica a riesgo de pegarse quien sabe que peste? tan decepcionante querida... tan mal precedente para nuestros prestigiosos alumnos..._

Cinco años siguiendo sus pasos por aquel mundo de dispensarios itinerantes.

¿Si lo odie por no buscarme ni una vez?

¿Cómo podría después de conocer a sus padres? ¿Después de comprender lo que años en un castillo de hielo como ese pueden hacerle a un corazón? ¿Después de entender lo aterrado que puede estar uno frente aun amor que desafía todas las estructuras?

¿Si lo culpo por no tener valor para luchar por mi...? Claro que lo hice, hasta que descubrí que dentro de mí crecía una vida, hasta que luchar por ella absorbió todas mis energías y entendí que si no alcanzaba mi meta de ser artista no tendría nada que dar...

No, no ahora que entiendo lo que es sentir que no tienes nada que dar... y lo que se siente cuando alguien inesperado te ama a pesar de eso.

Melissa me lo enseñó.

Ella es mi regalo, mi milagro de navidad blanca, mi razón, mi sentido en el mundo...

Sus ojos soñadores llenos de esperanza me empujan cada día a buscarte Edward Cullen, porque sé que ella es la única que puede salvarte, hacerte entender que el amor se merece, más allá de todo... que aún un príncipe que solo conoce castillos de hielo e indiferencia merece ser amado.

Que el amor asusta, pero el miedo se vence aceptándolo, reconociéndolo...

_Ya no tengo miedo de encontrarte Edward Cullen... _

_Ni siquiera me espanta la idea de que tal vez ni me recuerdes cuando me tengas frente a ti después de diez años…_

_Solo temo por las ilusiones de Melissa, me mataría que no la quieras... porque su dolor me mataría._

…..

-Iremos en caravana. De todas maneras si nos pierde de vista el jeep tiene su propio GPS y está conectado a los otros, el camino está marcado, pueden verse las señales cuando le dan las luces en la oscuridad.

Indicaciones, interminable trajín de cargar maletas, bultos, escenografías. Algarabía y entusiasmo llenando el aire de un ánimo exuberante.

Melissa exultante, sin poder creer que el destino la reuniera de nuevo con Lourdes, la hija de los Weber otra vez.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos mama? Di que sí, di que sí, iremos mirando películas en el DVD.

Ángela, morena, sonriente y pacifica, me mira expectante, sabiendo que cederé.

-Bien, pero te cuidas, y no te alejes de Lourdes y sus padres por nada del mundo si se detienen por algún motivo, Melisa… no conocemos este lugar y…

-Mamá…

-Tranquila Bella, cuidaré de ella como tú has cuidado a Lourdes.

Algo intranquila la deje ir en su Jeep.

La caravana arrancó lenta, hasta llegar al único trecho asfaltado de camino antes de internarnos literalmente en la selva. Iba sola en el vehiculo. Me había negado a que alguien condujera por mí y como Melisa no iría conmigo el asiento trasero estaba completamente atiborrado con elementos de vestuario y escenografía para la obra.

Tampoco era la primera vez que nuestra compañía de teatro itinerante visitaba parajes inhóspitos como aquel para llevar el espectáculo a algún hospital aislado.

No era algo que hacia todo el tiempo durante el año, pero no pude negarme a participar de esas excursiones luego que descubriera a qué había dedicado Edward su vida. Así que aquella tarde cuando un par de mis alumnos de arte dramático vinieron a mi oficina con la invitación para ser parte de un proyecto de pachamédicos. *(_Médicos con la filosofia de pacht Adams)_

-_No soy doctora_…

-_No hay que serlo, solo trabajas con ellos, se forman equipos, aquí en la ciudad, o puedes participar en los proyectos itinerantes llevando obras a hospitales alejados_…

Así fue como mi búsqueda de repente se mezclo con mi trabajo y me convertí en voluntaria de verano… y así fue como mi trabajo me llevaba ahora hasta él.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no fui consciente de que la noche ya se cernía en el espeso camino de arboles alrededor, y ya era imposible a pesar de las luces antiniebla distinguir algún vehículo adelante.

-Genial -. Bufé bajando la vista a la pantalla del GPS, donde dos puntos más titilaban bastante alejados del mío.

Tranquila, al constatar que aún estaba siguiéndolos correctamente, volví mi vista al camino solo para encontrar un enorme árbol justo en medio de mi camino y en un reflejo desesperado, giré bruscamente para esquivarlo.

_Malditos caminos serpenteantes…_

El golpe fue inevitable… el vehículo tambaleó y perdí totalmente el control y la calma cuando lo sentí voltearse.

Un corte en mi frente me llenó de olor a sangre, despabilándome de golpe del aturdimiento resultante de golpear con tantas cosas sueltas mientras volcaba el jeep, y sin pensar en lo que hacia intenté salirme, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo estallaba de dolor en cada movimiento y algo se clavaba profundamente en mi pierna…

Supe que eso era lo último que tendría que haber intentado cuando la oscuridad me tragó y no tuve fuerzas para moverme. Con horror me di cuenta que mis piernas no me sostenían y solo pude dejarme caer en medio de aquella niebla cálida, contemplando las luces del jeep que estaban rotas y como las balizas rojizas apenas alumbraban levemente alrededor…

-Resiste Bella… lucha… -me dije, cuando el olor de la sangre se hizo insoportable y comprendí que mi conciencia se perdía en ese instante, en medio de la nada.

….

-¿Es un ángel mamá? Tiene que serlo ¿Viste las alas?

-No hijo… cállate y ayúdame, tenemos que llevarla a casa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella mamá? Está muy lastimada…

_Murmullos en medio de la oscuridad, dolor astillante, olor a sangre…_

-Corre y busca al doctor… tráelo aquí, rápido Ángel, esta mujer necesita mucha ayuda.…

_Voces apagadas… voces de niño, murmullos incomprensibles en una lengua desconocida…_

Mi cuerpo totalmente entumecido, mis ojos pesados se niegan a abrirse, hundiéndome poco a poco en una oscuridad más profunda.

_Lucha…_

- ¿Ella se salva doctor?

_Manos… dedos gráciles recorriéndome… calidez. _

-Se salva Meme, se salva…

_La voz de terciopelo…_

La voz de mis sueños había vuelto y estaba hablándome de nuevo, desde algún lugar lejano…Me esfuerzo por llegar a ella…

_Es él… está aquí… necesito verlo._

Su voz también me había abandonado, años atrás, al poco tiempo que Melissa viniera al mundo, y no supe hasta que ella dijo sus primeras palabras que era porque ahora le hablaba a ella.

_- ¿Es un ángel mamá…?_ –su vocecita de terciopelo de cinco años me llenaba de preguntas mientras me contaba, después de que yo me quejara de que reía y hablaba tanto en sueños que no me dejaba dormir.

-_Puede ser… los Ángeles siempre cuidan a los niños para que no tengan miedo y piensen en cosas bonitas ¿cómo es?_

-_Tiene ojos verdes…y es aaaltooo como tío Emmett_ -suspiraba mi pequeña de rizos cobrizos y el destello verde de sus ojazos pardos parecía brillar más que nunca. Mi corazón se estremece con una certeza.

_- ¿Y por qué piensas que es un ángel mi niña?_

- _Porque es bonito, bonito, como ese señor de los dibujos que tú tienes… y su voz es suavecita, suavecita... dice que viene para que yo no esté triste y no extrañe a mi papá…_

-_El tío Emmett se va a poner celoso si le cuentas eso_- dije, pensando en el enorme oso con el que compartíamos la casa desde que Melissa nació, apenas unos meses después de mi regreso, cuando lo avanzado de mi estado me obligó a dejar mi trabajo y mi alumno de español asignado ese verano, y éste pasara a manos de Rosalie Hale, mi compañera de habitación, y él decidiera casarse con ella a final de semestre, aún en contra de la opinión de sus millonarios padres.

_-Edwaad… el ángel me dijo que se llama Edwadd mamá…_

Emmett me había ayudado a buscar a Edward después de que Melissa nació, y había comprado la casa de mi padre cuando Renée la puso en venta en un arranque, poniéndola a mi nombre luego, con la única condición de que viviéramos todos en ella.

_-No pasaré el resto de mis días entre las paredes de una casa que solo tiene recuerdos amargos para mi…-_gritaba Renée, en un berrinche mientras me deshacía de horror y rabia.

_-¡No puedes deshacerte de ella así como así!… también es mía._

_-¡No me hables en ese tono, no tienes derecho, no cuando traes ese bebe bastardo con orgullo como si fuera el hijo del rey de España!…._

_-Es una niña, y su nombre es Melissa…_

_-Lo que sea Isabella… me largo de aquí apenas me quite esta casa de encima. _

La casa de dos plantas había conocido épocas mejores, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para que solo compartiéramos las zonas comunes de cocina y la sala de estar.

Emmett y Rose vivían en la planta alta, donde el baño y dos habitaciones eran suficientes sin niños en el camino, y Melisa y yo éramos dueñas de la planta baja, el pequeño cuarto de servicio se convirtió en el dormitorio de Melissa cuando creció y dejó de dormir en una cuna junto a mi cama en la enorme habitación que fuera de Charlie, con baño en suite. Mi viejo cuarto junto a su habitación se había transformado en el estudio donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre… _pintándolo._

….

-Déjame trabajar Meme…

_Su voz de nuevo… _

Me aferro a ella_… _al toque reverencial de sus manos recorriéndome despacio, buscando lesiones, a la chispa que encienden sus dedos… al aroma de su aliento respirando sobre mí mientras murmura cosas imposibles…

_Oscuridad… silencio…_

-_No… por favor… no ella… te lo pido…no ahora… ella tiene que salvarse…no puedes quitármela ahora que la trajiste a mí… por favor... por favor._

_Su voz… es su voz…. Y mi Edward está rezando_…

Algo moja mi rostro y me fuerzo por abrir los ojos…

_¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Quiero verlo, decirle que estoy… que no me muero… _No tenías la culpa Edward… fui yo… _

Sus esmeraldas brillantes me contemplan silenciosas y me doy cuenta de que estoy despierta….

-Hola.

Me pierdo, esos ojos que me miran preocupados…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Eres un ángel, mi mamá te encontró y te trajo a casa… el doctor te salvó como a mí…

La sonrisa se escapa de mis labios sin que pueda contenerme… quiero tocarlo, tocar su rostro hermoso, mas hermoso que cualquier sueño… quiero mis dedos recorriendo sus arrugas mínimas al costado de los ojos, quiero rozar su barba incipiente de un día…

_Quiero hablarle de Melissa…_ _darle a Melissa… decirle que lo perdono…_

-Melissa… el hospital… ¡Dios mío!

La conciencia de todo vuelve a mí de una manera abrumadora y trato de incorporarme solo para que el dolor me obligue a desistir.

-Calma… estás herida… no puedes moverte todavía…

Su voz se aleja de mí, llevándose toda la belleza de su rostro consigo…

-Hay que avisarle a sus compañeros… deben estar buscándola… -ordena a la mujer y al niño que me observa todavía embelezado.

Silencio.

Sus esmeraldas me contemplan silenciosas y la casa se va llenando de pasos alborotados.

-Bella, Dios mío… no debí dejarte sola... mira lo que pasó…

Un alborotado Mike irrumpe en el cuarto y se pone de rodillas junto a la cama tomando mi mano y acariciando mi cabello. El rostro de Edward se vuelve inescrutable.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunta. De nuevo el hielo en la voz.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Responde despectivo mi asistente de producción, incapaz de contener la rabia…

_Él sabe… él ha visto mis dibujos… él nunca aceptó mis negativas… él va a insistir…_

-¿Eres mi papá?

La vocecita de terciopelo de Melissa rompe el silencio haciendo que todos los ojos se vuelvan a ella y luego a Edward…

-He soñado contigo todas las noches...

Melisa contempla alucinada al hombre de blanco frente a ella, e intrigada por su mueca de desconcierto se acerca hasta la silla donde sigue sentado junto a la cabecera de mi cama y toca su rostro.

-Tienes los ojos más lindos que en mis sueños... son taaan verdes - suspira, haciendo que una risita escape de mis labios.

Edward se ha convertido de repente en una estatua viviente.

-Es él mama ¿verdad?

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Ven Mike, déjalos solos… ellos necesitan hablar…

La mirada radiante de Ángela se encuentra con la mía mientras toma a Mike del brazo, seguidos por también por Meme. El niño que cree que soy un ángel nos sonríe mientras dejan la habitación.

-Bella… perdóname…

Su voz es un lamento que me atraviesa…

-No, tú tienes que perdonarme a mí…yo…debí haberte escuchado… fui una impulsiva…

-Melissa…

Hay devoción en su voz, expectativa. Sus ojos me observan temerosos de mi respuesta.

-Es tuya… hace años que intento llegar a ti. Pero eres de lo más inaccesible…

Su sonrisa de ángel se dibuja iluminando ese rostro cansado y perfecto. Mi pequeña que nos contempla silenciosa se trepa a sus rodillas y vuelve a tocar el rostro del angel de sus sueños, esta vez hay certeza en su sonrisa, y una sonrisa emocionada se dibuja en el rostro cansado, llenandolo de ternura. Mi niña sin dudarlo se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa en las mejillas. Su rostro emocionado se vuelve a mi.

-lo hiciste mama… me diste a mi papi para navidad. Exclama haciendo que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas.

Edward baja los ojos otra vez, la pena se cuela en sus palabras.

-Lo siento tanto… nunca me imaginé que me buscarías… yo…fui un necio… tu todo este tiempo…

Sus esmeraldas se vuelven hacia Melissa con intensidad, mientras sus manos toman su pequeño cuerpo envolviéndolo con ternura y acercándola a su pecho. Mi niña se acomoda en su regazo feliz.

-espero que puedas perdonarme por no haberte conocido antes… no sabia nada de ti- le susurra, acomodando un rebelde mechón rojizo detrás de su oreja.-tu mami fue muy valiente para traerte aquí…

-ella me prometió que una navidad me daría a mi papa… -contesta alzando los hombros mi pequeña y mi corazon se calienta otra vez con esa confianza incondicional que siempre me ha dado fuerzas imposibles.

Las esmeraldas interrogantes de mi angel se vuelven a mi… se lo que está pensando. Hasta puedo adivinar la repentina tristeza resurgiendo otra vez de las profundidades verdes…

-Estoy aquí Edward… y no pienso irme por un buen tiempo

-¿No?

-No… necesito recuperarme de un accidente…

La decepción en sus ojos es memorable y me hace sonreír.

-No, no puedo irme… no hasta que el doctor me lo diga…-insisto, mirando sus ojos con intensidad. Sus esmeraldas se iluminan de repente, comprendiendo.

-Entonces te quedaras para siempre Bella Swan… o me iré contigo… ya no podrás librarte de mí ahora.

-Eso espero Edward Cullen…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo de San Valentin… Un poco de amor del lindo…<p>

Hace tiempo que esta segunda parte está escrita… incluso antes de que el Contest terminara… surgió gracias a ustedes, que querían saber algo de Bella.

Fue un placer escribirlo… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo este OS y me dejan sus hermosos comentarios. Me hacen feliz.

Lakentsb


End file.
